


Hit and Run

by Azar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is saved by a mysterious stranger. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking 2013. Yes, another one that I finally decided to buckle down and title already. ;-)

"Who was that?" Nyssa asked, looking after the rapidly disappearing figure of a petite brunette about her own height, who appeared to be in a great hurry to get wherever she was going. Nyssa herself hurried to the Doctor's side.

"Hmm?" The Doctor paused in rubbing his tender skull long enough to glance in the same direction. "You know," he admitted in a tone of surprise. "I didn't think to ask."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. That wasn't like him. "She saved your life."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, frowning. "And I really ought to thank her for it. I suppose the blow to the head must have quite addled my wits." He attempted to stand, probably intending to follow his mysterious rescuer, but his knees promptly buckled under him and he collapsed again. "Oh dear. I've no wish to seem rude or ungrateful, but pursuing my mysterious benefactress seems quite out of the question at the moment."

"Strange," Nyssa ruminated, thinking about how the girl had appeared out of nowhere just in time to knock the Doctor out of the path of a speeding vehicle, made a quip, and then simply run off. "She had the most impeccable timing."

"Most extraordinary," the Doctor agreed as he stood again, this time with Nyssa's help. "Though doubtless merely a coincidence. Either way, it seems I shall simply have to hope we meet again."

Nyssa glanced again towards where the girl had disappeared, a strange shiver tripping along her spine. "I've the oddest feeling you will."


End file.
